Love's Immortality
by CassieKnight
Summary: A story of a highly respected, noble, and valiant Elf who discovers what it is like to live for more than what he has always known. Please RR.
1. section 1

Author's Note:  I do not own any of the characters or places that are related to the Lord of the Rings.  I only wrote this for my and other's own pleasure.  

*All words in italics represent sentences spoken in the Elven language*

Love's Immortality

            Rain poured down hard along the land of Middle Earth, and there were yet to be any signs of clearing.  Elven riders galloped across the hills outside the borders of Southwestern Mirkwood.  They had recently departed from the Woodland Realm from which they had brought a message to the King Thranduil who dwelt there.  They now rode swiftly back to their own home: the woods of Lothlórien.  

            Although the rain could be blinding, the Elves saw clearly into the distance with their keen vision.  Their sensitive ears kept alert for any sounds of something more than raindrops. 

            They rode on for what seemed like hours in the cold wet weather, however, they had only traveled a mere mile from the borders of Mirkwood.  And it was as they came to be at the most two miles, the leader of this group of Elves saw something he did not like.

            Pulling on the reins, which attached themselves to the halter of his horse, he held up his hand to command the others to copy his actions.  

            "_What is it, Haldir?_" One of the soldiers asked as his own horse stopped next to that of his leader's.

            Haldir, the leader of this pack also happened to be the high march warden of Lórien.  His light blonde hair hung past his shoulders, half of it pulled into a tight braid and a single thin braid hung behind both of his pointed ears.  His face was stern, yet very proud as his deep blue eyes scanned the sight that stopped him in the first place.

            "_Evil_," was his only reply to his companions.  

            The horses were commanded to move cautiously forward as all six of the Elves prepared their bows and took an arrow from the quivers on their backs.  

            Haldir listened carefully, but even the hearing of an Elf would detect that the only thing to be heard was the sound of the rain pounding the earth beneath them.  

            As they went closer to the scene, they found the body of an Orc, a hideous creature that descended from tortured Elves, with a dagger in its back.  

            "A battle has taken place here," Haldir told the others.  He jumped off his horse with ease and studied the body.  "A Man blade."

            "I wonder who was victorious," one of the others said.

            "The Orcs," the march warden said as he pointed to other bodies in the area.  

            There were only a few, and that summarized the situation with two possibilities: the entire group of Men was killed, or their party continued on leaving the corpses.  

            "Haldir," called one of the Elves from a few feet over.  "There is a woman here and she is still alive!"

            Haldir and the other quickly rushed over.  He knelt down next to her and haphazardly picked up her limp body so she would talk.  "What has happened?"

            She opened her eyes, which seemed to be very shallow.  But even in the darkness of the day Haldir could see a ray of hope sparkling in them as she looked upon the golden-haired Elf.  "They attacked us," she whispered.  It was obvious that her strength was diminishing and her life was soon to be over.

            "We were bringing her home…her father's…" she struggled to continue.

            "Who?  Who were you bringing home and to where?" came Haldir's demanding voice.

            "Please bring her to her people in the forest…don't let her die."  At first Haldir thought the woman had died, but her eyes opened again and looked at him pleadingly.  "Her father's people can protect her better than I.  Please bring her there."

            Haldir said a short Elvish prayer as he rested the dead body on the soddened ground.  Her words had made no sense to him at all.  There were no other signs of life for miles other than that of his own group.  

            And then he heard a small cry only a few feet from where the woman lay.  He rushed to the source and was completely appalled at what he found.   A small child wrapped in wet blankets squirmed around on her back as she cried from the cold and rain.

            "A child?" One of his own asked as they too came upon the child.  

            "We cannot leave her here, if it was the mother's wish to bring her to safety," another reminded.

            Haldir hesitated before kneeling down to scoop the babe in his arms.  And to his total amazement, the child's cries could no longer be heard.  Her blue eyes looked up at his own with tears and raindrops trickling down her face.  And to bring even more shock into his mind, he noticed that she was of Elven heritage for her ears were like his.

            "Check to see if the mother is Elven," he commanded to one.  The answer of no came to his ears.  Haldir continued to stare at the child, but finally his senses came back to him.

            "We will return to Mirkwood at once!" He said as he hurried himself back to his horse.  He mounted the animal carefully while still holding the small Elven child in one arm then drawing his cloak around him to shelter the child from further rain.

            The arrival of Haldir and the other five was very unexpected in Thranduil's house.  The guards of the Realm led them to the king with questions of their own from the sight of Haldir hiding something from beneath his cloak.

            The king permitted him admittance.  Haldir alone followed the Elven king inside the halls of his house.

            "What is it that you have discovered that you hide beneath your cloak?" the older Elf asked.

            Haldir pushed away the fabric, revealing the child who remained silent.  "We came upon a group of Men that had been slain by Orcs.  The women believed to be the mother of this child told us in her dying breath that she and her people were bringing this child to her father's people.  What is odd is that this child is of the Elven kind."

            King Thranduil studied the features of the child as she squirmed uncomfortably in Haldir's arms.  He sighed and paced the room for a brief moment before turning to the Lórien Elf.  "The child may remain here.  The journey to your own home is far to long for a child of such age."  He paused a moment and put his hands behind his back.  "I will find a suitable she-Elf who will raise her as her own child."  He motioned for Haldir to follow him up a staircase to a second floor.

            They walked down an open hall-like bridge to another building where three or four she-Elves were busy sitting around painting.  

            "Jelleth," the king summoned and the tall, blonde Elf came forward bowing to her king.  "I ask of you to pause a moment from your painting to feed and properly cloth this child.  I will decide after where she will go from there."

            Jelleth nodded her head slightly and turned towards Haldir to take the baby from his arms.  For a brief moment, the Lórien Elf felt a sort of possession towards the child and hesitated before giving her to the waiting she-Elf.  

            Before leaving the king's quarters, Thranduil rested a hand on Haldir's shoulders and smiled.  "That was a very noble thing to do," he commented.  "That child will be thankful in the future when she learns that you saved her life."

            "I hardly did such a thing, my lord," he responded.

            "Saving the life of another is very noble, Haldir."

            As they walked to the entrance, Haldir was stopped once again by the king's voice.  "It is only fitting that you name her seeing that you found her."

            Haldir stopped cold, his mind thinking of so many odd things at once.  He had never been asked such a question.  He thought for the longest moment before the first name to come to mind rolled from his tongue.  "Anitra."

            The king smiled.  "The name of your mother.  I'm sure she would be proud if she still dwelt amongst us in Middle Earth."

            Haldir gave a final bow before he set out for a second time from the Woodland Realm and this time promising himself that they would not stop until they reached the borders of Lothlórien.

            Time changed yet a little in two hundred years.  Evil forces still remained a threat as they harbored further into South Mirkwood; however, the Woodland Elves were still out of harm's way 

Two hundred years passing seems a rather long time to one of a mortal life, but to an Elf, it means life has just begun.  However, the two-hundredth birthday of any Elf was important for it was the day they were seen as a young adult in the eyes of others.

            .

            One Woodland Elf in particular was very blissful today, for it was her 200th birthday.  She stood around the height of five feet six inches, which was a tad smaller than that of other she-Elves.  However, it could be expected, for she also had the blood of Man running through her veins.  

            This Elf's hair was long, (for it reached her waist), and dark for a Woodland Elf being that of a dark brown.  Her eyes were blue as the ocean and were as youthful as could be.  Her delicate features portrayed her to be more an Elf than that of a child born from a human mother.

            Young Anitra journeyed through the trees that surrounded her home in the Woodland Realm.  Her long pale blue dress flowed with her sleek movements like that of an angel.  Her feet brought her up a flight of stairs to a landing where another Elf sat reading a book.

            "_Greetings_, Legolas," she said to the other.  

            The older Elf looked over his book with similar blue eyes and fine blonde hair.  He smiled to the visitor and stood up bowing slightly.

            "It is I that should bow to you," Anitra replied with a laugh as he kissed her hand gently.

            "Ah, but today is your 200th birthday, and even a prince of the land should respect such a special day."  He invited her to sit with him as he lounged back into his seat extending his legs to another chair that was turned for this very purpose.

            "Is the book good?" Anitra asked.  Whenever she saw her friend, the Prince of Mirkwood, she would ask this very question if he was in fact reading.  And his answer would always be the same.

            "Of course—" he paused for the briefest of moments, "—it is not." 

Anitra laughed.  "It seems you should choose more carefully when you're in the library, prince."

"And that is coming from a mouth which rarely utters the words from a book."

            "I happened to have read twice the amounts of books that you have in my lesser years."

            "How do I manage to over look that?" was Legolas' answer.

            The two would commonly go about a conversation like this.  They had known each other since Anitra was brought to the kingdom 199 years ago.

            As the time slipped by, Anitra had sat back and relaxed in her chair to watch the leaves of the trees blow with a small summers breeze.  Her mind wondered to various things, such as the dinner that was being held in her honor that very night to the wonderful people in her life and then to something that she thought of more often than not:  exactly how she came to be here.

            Anitra knew that it was not right to ask Legolas such a question, but she felt more comfortable around him to ask these types of questions.

            "Legolas," she said quietly.

            "Hmm?" he replied turning a page of his book.

            "Please tell me how I came here."

            Legolas looked up from his reading and studied her serious expression.  "I do not think I should be the one to tell you, Anitra."

            "I must know.  It has been kept from me all these years who my parents really were and why so many are unsure if I belong to the Woodland Elves.  I know you know.  Surely your father has told you, seeing that he was the one to place me with Jelleth."

            Legolas closed the book and sat on the edge of his seat as he thought of the right words.  "Well, the only knowledge that I have of your heritage is that you were found amongst the sight of a dozen people of human kind.  The woman thought to have been your mother told one of the Elves that she was bringing you to your father's people where you would be much safer than with her.  That very Elf who heard this from your mother's mouth found you and brought you here for it was closest.

            "My father took you from that Elf and gave you to Jelleth who agreed from then on to raise you as her own child, which she did if I am not mistaken."

            Anitra remained silent for a few moments while his words repeated quickly in her head.  "It is common knowledge that my mother was human and my father was an Elf.  It's a shame no one knows why she felt she had to bring me here."

            "Dark forces move in quickly, Anitra," Legolas told her.  "Where you were could have very well been in danger and your mother saw it best to bring you here amongst the safety of the Elves."

            Another moment of silence passed them by before Anitra asked her next question. 

            "Who was the one that brought me here?"

            "My father never told me his name.  All I know is that he resides in Lothlórien."

            During the dinner, many Elves congratulated Anitra on her birthday.  The entire party was filled with laughter and delicious foods and Elvish wine.  There was a time when they danced and a time where they mainly dined, but nonetheless Anitra enjoyed herself immensely.  

            The story of her journey to Mirkwood was forgotten; until, that is, she met with Jelleth after the party.

            "I'm very proud of you," Jelleth had started the conversation.

            "And I owe it all to you, Jelleth."  Anitra sat down on a cushioned stool as she brushed her long hair.  "Jelleth, I must ask you."

            The she-Elf turned to the younger one with a puzzled look.  "Something is on your mind, I've noticed.  What has been troubling you?"

            Anitra felt terrible that she would even mention something like this, but heart desired to do this action more than anything at this moment.  "I would like to meet the one who brought me here.  The Elf that talked to my mother and who had fulfilled her dying wish."

            Jelleth seemed quite concerned at the words she had just heard.  She sat down on Anitra's bed and looked at the beautiful face of the girl she raised.  "Why do you ask such a thing now?"

            "I've waited, hoping that one day someone would come along and tell me that they were the one to bring me here.  I'm not really sure why my heart desires this, but I know that this is the only chance to hear about my mother for no one else would know."

            Silence overtook the room.  Finally Jelleth took Anitra's hand in her own.  "He lives in Lothlórien, which I might remind you is a five day journey from here."

            "Please.  Let me go.  I will find someone who would go with me."

            "The one you seek is named Haldir," King Thranduil told Anitra, as she was about to depart from the Woodland Realm with Kardel, who agreed to take her to the woods of Lothlórien.  "_I wish you the best of luck_."

            "_Thank you, your majesty_," she bowed to him as Legolas came towards her.

            "_Good-bye_, Legolas," she said with a small smile.  She gave him a large hug, which he returned without hesitation.

            Anitra said her goodbyes to Jelleth along with her friends.  Mounting the horse and taking up the reins, Anitra followed Kardel towards the outer walls of the Woodland Realm Kingdom and into the forest of Mirkwood.

            The journey was no doubt long and tiresome.  Anitra had never been on a horse for so long in her entire life and she was starting to feel the stress on her legs.  Kardel also wasn't the easiest person to ride with, however he himself had lived many years in Lothlórien and was well known there.

            On the fourth day of the ride, Kardel became very worrisome.  It wasn't normal to come across a sword with fresh blood on it.  

            "We must be very cautious," he told her continuously.

            They rode for several hours without a single rest.  Anitra could feel her stomach begin to growl with hunger and her head started to hurt.  She was praying that this trip would be worthwhile and this Haldir is still around.

            "Stop…"

            Anitra quickly pulled the reins and Kardel took hold of his bow and an arrow.  "What is it?" She whispered to him.  

            Her question was quickly answered.  The loud growls of a dozen Orcs were closing in, and fast.  

            "Get out of here!" Kardel yelled at her.

            "What about you?" 

            "I said go!  Continue the path and you'll find the woods—they're close now!" Kardel pulled the reins of the horse to the right and used his heels to command the horse to get going at a high speed.

            Anitra didn't know what to do.  She watched the Orcs coming over the hill and she knew she didn't stand a chance of defending herself.  The young Elven girl spoke quickly to her horse in her native tongue and rode to the forest.

            She had never been on a horse that was running so fast.  The wind was blowing her hair wildly and she could feel it tugging at her dress and scrapping her face.  It was an invigorating moment, indeed.

            _Almost there, _she thought to herself.  She knew that once she reached the border she would be safe.  She could be safe already, but she was too afraid to look back and possibly see the dark and hideous face of a monster.

            Nearly the moment the horse's hooves touched the ground that circled the trees it came to a slow canter.  The young she-Elf was amazed at the beauty of these woods.  Each plant seemed to shimmer a gold and silver tint from the sunshine that poured down from above.  A fresh fragrance filled Anitra's nose and she immediately fell under its spell of warmth.

            However, during her moment of tranquility, Anitra didn't notice a swarm of Elves surrounded her.  They each wore the same tunics and cloaks and held a beautifully crafted long bow with an arrow aimed towards her.

            The horse came to a complete stop; nudging its head up and taking a step back at the sudden movements of the Elves.  

            Anitra looked around nervously at the Elves, each who stared her down and waited for her to make a wrong move.  But the only movement she made was turning her head to face forward when another Elf came through the circle of bows.

            The Elf was tall and very handsome, with long silver-blonde hair that hung past his shoulders and his blue eyes stared at her intensely.  He stood up very straight and proud, and his face seemed stern.

            "Speak now, or suffer the consequences," he said in a smooth and soft voice, although she was able to sense that he was very serious.  "What business do you have in these woods?"

            Anitra looked at him nervously and was afraid to answer.

            The sound of heavy hooves caught everyone's attention, except for the Elf that had spoken.  He kept a firm watch on Anitra.

            "Forgive the intrusion," Kardel said.  He seemed to be a little short on breath.  "I told her to continue forward to the safety of your home."

            "And why do you ride so close to the borders?" The Elf asked.

            "Anitra has come seeking someone from her past who dwells in these very woods," Kardel answered nodding his head towards the girl.

            The Elf stared at her for the longest time before waving his hand to signal the others to lower their weapons.  Anitra let out a deep and silent sigh.  

            "I ask you to dismount your horses.  They will be tended to," he said and looked at two others that stood next to him.  They nodded and took the reins once the riders' feet were on the ground.  

            "Now," the Elf started.  "Whom do you seek and what is your reason?"

            Anitra felt that if she started to speak words would still fail her.  She was intimidated by this he-Elf and knew that every move was an act of judgment.  Finally, she spoke, "I have come to meet the one called Haldir."

            The march warden knew of what she wanted before she even spoke it.  The name was what told him who she was and why she was there.

            Turning to Kardel he said, "You will follow me."  Then he took a step forward, his shadow draping over Anitra.  "I will take you to Haldir." With that he turned quickly and continued on foot, Kardel following them.

            Anitra followed the Elf up and over a small hill where they arrived in a darker place only with the silvery lights that illuminated the area.  He pointed in the direction where Kardel could clean up and rest after his battle, and told Anitra to come with him.

            They walked up several flights of stairs that circled an extremely tall tree and stopped on a platform that over looked the entire area.  

            The Elf stood for a moment in silence only giving Anitra the view of his quiver full of white-feathered arrows that was strapped to his back.  When he turned, he seemed just as arrogant as before.  

            "You seek Haldir for the mere fact that he took you to Mirkwood when Orcs killed your mother," he said as his right eyebrow rose slightly.

            "You know him well then," Anitra spoke quickly with a sound of joy in her voice.  

            "That would be because I am the one you wish to see.  I am Haldir of Lórien."

            Anitra could feel her lips part a small bit and her mind was reiterating what he had just said.  She could not believe that this Elf was him.  Haldir.  

            "How," she started, her mind still swimming with excitement and wonder.  "How did you know it was me before I told you anything?"

            "Your name," he said not moving from his current spot.  "Kardel spoke of it and I immediately knew who you were, for I was the one who gave you that name.  It was only fitting that someone named Anitra came looking for me."

            Anitra didn't know what to say.  He was very smart and resourceful, she could see that already.  But there was something about his body movements that told her to be careful.

            "I will have dinner brought to you and a bed made.  It will be up to my Lady on how long you are welcome here," he said and started to go back down the stairs.

            "Wait!" Anitra called after him.  He paused and turned half around.  "Why won't you let me talk to you?"

            "There is nothing to talk about, Anitra.  You saw the one who brought you to Mirkwood.  What more do you want from me?" Haldir continued down the stairs, Anitra following after him.

            "But you are the only one that saw my mother!  The only one that knows the entire story by heart for you were there!  Please, I beg of you not to turn me away."

            "I am not turning you away for you were never here to turn away.  Your mother died telling me of you and that is all.  I do not remember her face, nor do I care to at this moment."

            "Why are you afraid to talk to me?" Anitra asked before thinking it over in her head first.

            Haldir turned quickly around to meet her face to face.  "I am not afraid of anything." He looked at her with cold eyes and then turned away once again.  

            "The Lady Galadriel will speak with you when she is ready.  She will decide when it would be time for you to return to your home."

            Anitra silently followed Haldir through more trees and up another hill.  When they came to a clearing, she noticed a large group of trees huddled together, and that seemed to be their destination.  She once again had to climb flights of winding stairs up to an area where she was to meet Galadriel.

            Anitra had heard of the Lady of Light, but never had the opportunity to meet such a well-known she-Elf.  It would be an honor indeed.

            "You will wait here," Haldir commanded and then disappeared up more stairs.

            Anitra was looking around at the beauty that surrounded her.  Although she loved her home in the Woodland Realm, Lórien was a lovely and magnificent place to see.

            It was some time before small footsteps were heard descending steps.  Anitra turned her head to see a glimmer of light and then a tall and beautiful Elf walking towards her.  

            Lady Galadriel stood before her with very long golden hair and a remarkable white dress.  Her face seemed friendly and very wise.  

            "Welcome to the woods of Lothlórien, Anitra of Mirkwood.  Haldir has told me of your coming," she spoke gently.

            "My lady," Anitra curtsied.  "I know not of what to do now.  I came to see someone and they have decided to ignore my presence."

            Galadriel smiled.  "Do not trouble yourself with Haldir and his ways.  He does mean well."

            "But he does not care."

            "My child, he cares more than he lets be known.  Haldir is a very secretive person.  He will talk to you in time and I'm sure a strong friendship will blossom before your time here is up.  And I do welcome you to stay as long as you would like."

            "Thank-you," Anitra said.  Then she thought for a moment.  "When will I have the chance to speak with him again?"

            "Haldir is a march warden of the woods.  He and others guard our borders against any evil that might try to force their way through.  All in do time, my child." Galadriel's smile brought comfort to Anitra and she settled with the answer, although it was not straightforward.  

            Two days passed, and Anitra found great pleasure in her stay.  There were many Elves whom she had become acquainted with.  She told the ones who had never seen Mirkwood and the Woodland Realm of her home, and they did the same for her.  Every night there seemed to be a large dinner for all who wished to attend, although the two nights that Anitra ate at these dinners, Haldir was nowhere to be seen.

            It wasn't until later that she saw him.  He happened to have come up to her while she sat on a marble bench next to a fountain shaped into the form of a fairy.

            "I ask for your forgiveness on my harshness towards you upon your arrival.  I spoke out of line to a lady," he said still showing the haughty expression on his face.  

            "You are forgiven," Anitra answered with a small smile looking up at him from her seat.

            "Would you be interested in a walk before I return to my duty?  Then we may talk about what you came for."

            Anitra agreed, but was slightly surprised that he did not offer a hand to assist her to her feet like most would.  It was a few moments before either spoke for the moment felt a little awkward for both.

            "So," Anitra started, glancing up to him to see that he paid her no eye contact.  "How long have you lived here?"

            Haldir looked at her with amusement. 

            "Sorry," she quickly said.  "That was a silly question."

            "I understand," he said with a small smile.  "I was born and raised here."

            They came to a deserted spot.  It was a small courtyard entered through a stone arch.  There was a small fountain against one of the walls and ivy bombarded almost every inch of the four walls that surrounded the courtyard.

            Anitra stopped walking and turned to Haldir.  "Tell me what happened that day?" She said in a barely noticeable pleading voice.

            Haldir sighed and walked a few steps ahead of her and then faced her.  "I and five others were leaving Mirkwood to return home.  We found the bodies of a few Orcs and the people that were your mother's company.  

            "One of my Elves found your mother was still alive.  When I went over to her I tried to get her to speak of the incident.  She would only talk about getting her child to its father's home where she'd be safe from danger.  

            "We found out that your mother and her people were attacked on their travels.  Why they were going to Mirkwood, no one knows.  When we discovered you and saw that you were of Elven heritage, it was apparent that the reason they picked Mirkwood as a safe-haven was because of your father who must have been Elvish.  I carried you in my own arms to King Thranduil and from there you were taken in and raised among the Woodland people." Haldir looked for any sign of expression Anitra might give to his story.

            Anitra had expected almost every word.  But now that she knew everything, she didn't quite know why she came out here now.  It was in a way worthless.  Haldir told her everything he knew; yet she probably could've been able to ask Thranduil to tell her the story.  

            There was only one more thing she could think of to ask him.  "Why did you give me the name you did?"

            Haldir was silent for a moment as she studied her.  Then he raised his head a little and said, "It was my own mother's name."

            Anitra felt honored, but yet she didn't feel like talking about this anymore.  What must he think of her?  

            She took a seat on a bench that was surrounded by ferns.  "You must think it was really foolish of me to come all this way for those few words you said."

            Surprisingly, Haldir smiled and joined her on the bench.  He didn't look at her, but rather outward towards the ground.  "I don't find it foolish.  I have been running from my past almost my entire life."

            Anitra looked up with curiosity.  "Forgive me for intruding on your personal life, but what do you mean?"

            "My father was killed in battle.  It is unclear if it was from an ax belonging to an Orc or a Dwarf."

            "Dwarf?  This must have been long ago.  The Elves have not spoken to Dwarfs for centuries."

            "Yes, it was long ago.  However, many had told my mother that he was being too noble and proud for his own good.  They had said he went needlessly into a brawl and it killed him," Haldir explained.  He let out a sigh and looked straight ahead.  

            "After hearing such news, my mother was in grief for the rest of her days.  She stayed with me until I was old enough to take care of my brothers and myself, but the thought of all three of her sons following the footsteps of her dead husband was too much for her to bear.  She departed for the Grey Havens the day after my 418th birthday and I have not heard from her since.

            "Even now some mock me and say that I am too proud for my own good and the older ones that knew my father say that I will suffer the same fate.  I refuse their words, of course, and try very hard to prove myself to them."

            Anitra couldn't believe what she was hearing.  Now she understood what Galadriel was talking about.  "I'm so sorry to hear this.  I feel terrible for asking."

            "It is something I have to live with.  I have learned to deal with it, so it really isn't a bother anymore." Haldir stood up and paced for a moment before resting his eyes on the young maiden before him.  He smiled at her youthful beauty and was glad she came so he could lay his eyes on something so breathtaking.

            "I will admit something to you," he said with a small smile.  "I did not want to hand you over to Thranduil when I brought you to Mirkwood."  

            Anitra gave him a questioning look.  

            "I felt that I'd be leaving you in a world you were still unfamiliar with, much like my own mother did.  However, the journey from Mirkwood to Lórien is much too far for a young child like you were.  I had no other choice."  

            Anitra stood up and reached her hand to his face and caressed his cheek.  He didn't move an inch, but let her do what she wanted.  "Thank you for telling me.  Your secrets are safe with me.  And from what I hear, I think you have become a wonderful person."

            Haldir practically forced himself to not smile and to keep a dignified expression.  He took her hand in his and swiftly brought it to his lips, laying a gentle kiss on her fingers.  He let her hand slip away as he moved backwards and then left the courtyard to return to his duties at the borders.

            Anitra looked at her fingers and could feel a sensation growing in her heart.  She knew that she was starting to grow much more than just fond of Haldir.

            The sun rose over the lands much like it did every day.  Lothlórien was a sight to behold during sunrise.  Morning dew scattered every leaf and it glistened in the rays of the sun.  Birds would chirp or the sweet voice of an Elf singing was carried through the air to make way for another day.  

            Anitra awoke this morning to find that her heart ached from homesickness.  She so wanted to return to the Woodland Realm to see her friends once more.  It wasn't that she didn't like Lothlórien.  No, it was more that she loved it so much she feared that she would never return to her childhood home.  

            Dressing in an off-white dress and braiding the top layers of her long hair, she set out for something to eat.

            Upon entering one of the large dinning halls, Anitra found that Haldir was speaking in their native tongue to Kardel, the one who escorted Anitra to these woods.  She paused her footsteps so that she may hear what they were saying.

            "I did not know that she would stay here for so long," Kardel was saying.  "I must return to Mirkwood.  There are evil creatures that my kin are being forced to fight so that our homes may stay safe."

            "And you propose to take Anitra with you," Haldir responded.  "That is her decision to make."

            "If she wants to go home with someone to protect her, then she will come with me."

            Anitra let out a small cough as she stepped into the room.  She smiled at both Elves and went to the table where a large bowl of fruit was centered.

            Kardel gave Haldir a look before descending upon the young she-Elf.  "Lady Anitra, I have been called home by King Thranduil.  I leave within the hour, and I would like to know if you would be at my side on the journey."

            "I heard your words you spoke only a few minutes ago," Anitra said turning a pear over in her hands.  "I will go only because I would not like to impose on another to do the job of protecting me."

            "It would be an honor to escort you back to Mirkwood, milady," Haldir said stepping up on her other side.  "You would not be imposing."

            "I'll go today.  I do miss my home and friends and it would be nice to see them again."  She got up and left the room without further words.

            "I hope you're happy," Haldir said and briskly walked away clutching the sword at his side.

            Like stated, Kardel was leaving within that hour.  The horses they used to come were ready to ride when the two Woodland Elves came out.  Haldir led the small group to the horses.  Kardel went ahead and checked his saddle out of habit.  Anitra, on the other hand, waited a moment to speak with the Lórien guardian.

            "I will miss you," she said a tear streaming her face.

            "Do not shed worthless tears for me, milady.  Our paths will cross again," the march warden replied.  His thumb reached over to catch the falling tear. 

            Anitra took these last few seconds to stand on the tips of her toes and let her lips meet Haldir's.  He did not jump back, but rather let the kiss linger for a few moments before he took hold of her shoulders.  

            "Thank you for everything, Haldir of Lórien," said Anitra and she went towards her horse.

            Haldir gave her a small boost into the saddle and handed her the reins.  "I shall lead you to the edge of the forest."

            With Haldir in front, and a small group of Elves behind, the horses slowly walked over the soft ground of the forest.  The trees were becoming less dense as the approached the outskirts of the woods.

            "This is where I leave you," Haldir told them.  "Good luck on your journey home."

            Soon the two horses broke into a gallop and the Lórien Elf watched with sudden sadness dwelling in his heart.

            "We should be there in four days if we keep this pace," Kardel said with joy.  He seemed to have wanted to return more than Anitra when she awoke that morning.  

            However, the young girl was disappointed she did not take Haldir's offer.  She would much rather see his back before her than that of one who was indifferent about her company.

            But her thoughts were quickly shattered.  

            Out of nowhere Kardel fell off his horse as if he deliberately jumped.  And as Anitra soon found out from the arrow sticking out of his chest, he did not do this on his own.

            A howl in the distance could be heard and Anitra's keen sight picked out a small group of Orcs heading her way with swords and bows raised in the air.  

            At first she wondered why Orcs would be out in the daylight.  But it soon occurred to her that storm clouds had quickly moved overhead and a loud boom of thunder rumbled in the distance.

            "Kardel!" Anitra yelled down, trying to hold her horse steady.  "Kardel!  Get up!"  But it was no use.  He didn't move and she was left alone.  Only one word came to mind as she fought with her horse's fright:  "Help!"

            The horse started to rear slightly as the sound of the Orcs drew closer and Kardel's horse galloped away.  

            Meanwhile in the forest, Haldir slowly moved back into the trees with the other Elves.  He felt terrible that he didn't confess his new feelings to her.  Perhaps she would have stayed.

            "Help!"

            Stopping quickly, Haldir listened through the rain.  It was unmistakably Anitra's cries.  "We must turn back!" He ordered the others as his legs swiftly carried him over logs and rocks and through the trees.  _Please don't let anything happen to her…_he thought.

            The Orcs were at her now.  They seemed to be tempting her to run away as they surrounded her terrified horse.  Growls and hisses came from all of their mouths as the seemed to be laughing at their catch.  

            But just as one started to advance with a raised sword, he fell down into the mud.  It was a miracle that an Elven arrow pierced the monster's back and more followed.  

            One of the Orcs slashed at the horse, which reared up uncontrollably into the air and fell with another blow.  Anitra was thrown off and looked into the yellow eyes and terribly ugly face of the so seeing victor.

            To Anitra's great delight, however, someone's sword connected with the Orc's arm and it hissed in pain.  

            "Anitra, hold onto me!" Haldir commanded as he kneeled down to pick her up.  Just as she was to wrap her arms around his neck, the Orc jumped on the Elf's back in an attempt to strangle him.

            Haldir fought with it for a brief moment, twisting his body around to loosen the grip that clutched him.  Finally it was thrown off and Haldir slashed its neck with his sword.

            Still holding the blade in his hand, he retried the rescue and picked the young girl up.  He yelled something to the others, which Anitra wasn't paying attention to; she was too busy crying in Haldir's chest as he carried her back to the forest.

            The Elf did not stop his sprint until they were back at the clearing inside one of the Elven structures atop a tree where it was much warmer and dry.  

            Anitra was placed on a bed and Haldir feel to his knees next to her, although she did not let go of his neck.  Both were soaked, their clothes clinging to their bodies and their breathing was quick and short.

            "You're safe now," Haldir's soft voice rang in her ear.  "They cannot get us here.  My Elves are taking care of the remainder of them as we speak."

            "I didn't see them!  We didn't stand a chance!" She cried into his shoulder.  "I've never been so scared.  I thought I was going to die."

            "I would not have let that happen, my love."

            Anitra looked up suddenly with tears pausing at her eyelids.  "What did you say?"  She studied his face looking into his blue eyes and noting the small smile that crept along his mouth.

            "I did not want you to go, Anitra.  I have grown very fond of you—and I couldn't bare to see you leave me on such short notice."

            "Really?"

            "Yes," Haldir chuckled.  

            As Anitra brought him back to her for a large hug, her eyes swept over a gash in his arm.  "You've been wounded!"

            "It is nothing that will not heal.  I shall live," he joked while caressing her face with his hand.

            "No, you must have it looked at—" Anitra's words were cut short when his lips seized her own.  Forgetting about the wound completely, Anitra wrapped her wet arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his drenched hair.

            Haldir pulled away and stood up.  "You must rest.  I will have someone bring you dry clothes."  He walked away, leaving Anitra feeling loved yet confused at his sudden departures.

            Anitra didn't even realize how late she had slept until she heard voices outside her door.  She sat up and looked out into the day to discover that the sun was in the south—it was far into the afternoon.

            Hastily getting up she noticed that she was no longer in the soaking wet attire she had been the previous day.  She must have changed at some point, but did not know it.

            The voices caught her attention once more.  Opening the door slowly, she saw two Elves standing at the edge of the talon holding a bow in the hands.  They seemed to be talking about nothing important, but Anitra noticed that Haldir was not amoungst them.

            "Excuse me," Anitra said as she took a few steps closer.  They turned to her with a smile.

            "Do you feel better, milady?" the one on the right asked.  He was similar in size and color to Haldir, but that was often the case of Elves of Lothlórien.  

            "Yes, thank you."  Anitra looked around to see if she had missed the one she sought.  "Where is Haldir?  I much desire to speak with him."

            "Haldir has gone on a scouting trip for the remainder of the day.  He will not return until well after night fall," said the other Elf.

            "Oh." Anitra suddenly remembered about the day before.  "Where is Kardel?  Is he alright?"

            The two Elves looked at the other and then back to the she-Elf before them.  The Elf on the left spoke again as he brought his hand up to his forehead and then back down to his chest.  "Kardel is dead, milady.  He did not survive the battle."

            "Forgive us, Lady Anitra," said the one on the right.

            Deep down, Anitra had known before she awoke.  She saw Kardel fly off the horse's back and lay motionless on the ground.  "Thank you," she said and returned to her room.

            Anitra couldn't help but blame herself for Kardel's death.  After all, she was the one that wanted to come to Lothlórien in the first place, and if she weren't being so selfish, then none of this would have happened.

            Yes.  None of this would have come to pass.  Meeting Haldir, the one Elf she was beginning to have deep feelings for, would never had passed her mind twice if she had just stayed home.

            Anitra spent the remainder of the day wondering around the woods near the clearing she had been brought to by Haldir.  So many thoughts polluted her mind at the moment she didn't know what to pass and what to think about.  

            Finally at dusk she made her way back up the rope ladder and onto the flet where two different Elves stood.  The others had gone home for the night.  

            "Is the lady hungry?" One offered her pointing to some food that was set on a table towards the side.

            "Thank you, yes I am."  Anitra was offered to sit down while they took a few things and presented them to her on a silver plate.  She ate quietly by herself keeping an eye out for Haldir, who was nowhere in sight.

            "How long does a scouting take?" she asked suddenly breaking the silence.

            "Depends on what they have to look for and where they must go," said one of the Elves who did not look up from his plate.

            The second, on the other hand, glanced up to her with a small smile on his face.  "You speak of Haldir," he stated.  "He is due back within the next few hours.  There is no need to worry, rarely does one come back wounded or further."

            Anitra wasn't too convinced with his last comment, but she chose to ignore it nonetheless.  

            After she ate, Anitra returned to the ground and wondered along a flat path that led to a small creek.  She found a rock and sat on it while looking at the moon's reflection in the water.  

            She did not know how long she had been looking when a voice was heard over the steady hoot of an owl.

            "Its not always safe to be out here alone at night."

            Anitra grinned from ear to ear.  She stood up and looked at Haldir who stood before her in his usual black and gray attire.  He must have just returned for his bow was still in his hand and his quiver was still fastened to his back, along with his sword at his side.

            "It is not very polite to sneak up on a lady, sir," Anitra told him.

            "Nor is it not polite to stand absentmindedly in front of someone who has been worried about them all day," Haldir answered.

            Anitra really didn't know what to say next.  She stepped up to him and gave him a hug, which he graciously returned.  His hand crept up to her chin and held it up to cause her to look at him.  Her blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight and he wanted nothing more than to place kisses all over her beautiful face.  

            Haldir leaned down cautiously and kissed her gently.  To his pleasant surprise, Anitra leaned up and deepened the kiss holding his head in her hands while he held her back.  Not even the loud flutter of wings from an owl overhead stopped them, nor did the sudden rustling of leaves when a gush of wind swept by.  

            After long moments of the same passionate kiss, Haldir broke it as easily as it started.  "Come with me," he said with a seductive-type smile. 

            "Where are we going?" Anitra asked as Haldir held her hand tightly and led her forward.

            "You shall see!" He said.  He started to break into a steady jog, although he made sure to let her keep up before he ended up dragging her by the arm.  "Almost there!"

            They were now running along the river that flowed through the heart of Lothlórien—the River of Anduin.  Anitra couldn't possibly figure out why he was in such a hurry.

            Abruptly they stopped next to large rocky hill that seemed to go up very high and the water here seemed very deep.

            "What's so important?"

            "You shall see," Haldir said.  He unfastened the buckle of his quiver-belt and gently placed it on a rock, then removed his sword and it joined the arrows along with the bow.  Next he pulled the cloak off over his head and let it fall to the ground and finally he removed his boots.

            "What in the world are you doing?" Anitra asked as she watched him perform this task.  "Are you going crazy on me?"

            "I suggest you take your shoes off," Haldir suggested.  "They don't feel very comfortable while walking when they're wet."

            Anitra looked at him oddly, but was rendered speechless when he dove head and hands first into the water.  She stepped up to the water's edge and looked down into the water, but saw nothing.

            Haldir's head poked through the surface and he treaded the water with his arms and legs.  "What's the matter?" he said lightheartedly.  "Its only water!"

            "Only water?  Do you not remember what time it is?  It must be freezing!"

            "You're not afraid, are you?  Do you think I'd lead you into something I felt was dangerous?  Or do you have no trust for me whatsoever?"

            Anitra smirked and pulled her shoes off and stuck her toe in the water to test its temperature.  She felt much better to find that it wasn't ice cold like she had thought.  She waded into the water and swam next to Haldir who still waited patiently.

            "Hold tightly onto my hand and take a deep breath," he told her as he extended his hand beneath the water's surface.  

            Anitra easily found it and they went under together, each taking the deepest breath they could.  

            The two Elves swam quickly and gracefully through the water, Haldir leading the way towards a band of rocks.  At first Anitra though they were going to swim straight into the solid wall, but the shadows atop were hiding a secret:  a hidden cave in the hill of rocks.

            Anitra followed Haldir to the surface and they both quickly gasped for air.  They were now treading water in this cave settled in the river.  

            "This is so amazing," Anitra commented looking at Haldir.  However his sights were on other things.  "Look up," he told her.

            Anitra did so and what she saw was something only to be seen in dreams.  The walls and ceiling of the cave shimmered with whites, blues, and purples.  Each ripple of the water changed the shapes of the colors and they sparkled even more.

            "This is so beautiful, Haldir!  Its nothing less than miraculous!"

            Haldir must have found a rock to stand on because he effortlessly pulled Anitra into his arms and was no longer treading the water.  She wrapped her arms around his neck for support and looked deeply into his eyes.

            "_This is nothing compared to your beauty,_" he whispered.  "_You are more beautiful than the fairest of flowers._"

            "_Its not polite to lie,_" Anitra replied in similar tone.

            "Who said I was lying?" At that moment he kissed her mouth and ran the back of his hand over her cheek and ear.  "_I love you_."

            It wasn't long before the two Elves emerged from the waters of the River of Anduin.  Anitra shivered from her wet clothes clinging to her body.  Haldir smiled and wrapped his gray cloak around her.

            "You'll be cold as well," she told him as he did this.

            "I have been in worse conditions in my life, milady.  I shall be fine until I return to my flet."  Haldir slipped his boots back on and picked up his weapon gear.  

            Anitra and Haldir walked side by side until they reached a clearing where a good many of the march warden Elves lived.  It was well past midnight now, and everything seemed completely quiet.

            Anitra agreed to wait for Haldir as he climbed up into the tree to his living quarters to change into dry clothes.  When he emerged, he carried something small and white in his hand.  When he held it up it was clear that it was a flower.  To be precise, it was niphredil—pale white flowers that are only found in the Golden Wood.

            Haldir tucked the soft flower stem behind Anitra's right ear and kissed her forehead.  

            They walked hand in hand now to Anitra's guest flet and invited Haldir to come up with her, (although he waited outside while she changed).

            They didn't talk very long.  Most of the time was spent sitting on a bench with a high back and arms that was made out of smooth white branches.  Haldir was used to staying awake throughout the night, however Anitra had found it very hard indeed.

            "Rest your eyes," Haldir whispered.

            Anitra smiled with a slight yawn.  "I'll fall to sleep if I do."

            "Then sleep," he replied bringing her head to rest on his chest.  

            Anitra couldn't fight the fatigue any longer.  She tried her best to let it take her over slowly as she listened to the steady beating of Haldir's heart and took in the scent of trees on his clothes, but the moment her eyes closed she had fallen into a deep sleep.

            Haldir smiled when he noticed.  He gently picked up her hand and placed a small kiss on her fingers.  He too relaxed his eyes while still holding her hand in his own.


	2. section 2

**This really isn't a new chapter, but I figured this fic was too long to read all at one time ^_^  That's it…on with the rest!!**

Days had turned to weeks; weeks had turned into months.  In fact, it almost seemed as though it had been years.  Haldir had to admit that he had never been so happy in his entire life.  Never had he had anything worth living for.  Of course he had his love for the woods and his Lord and Lady, but it was nothing like the love he had towards Anitra.

            "Who would've have even considered that the child I saved two hundred years ago would grow up to be my wife to be," he said during a break to his brother Rúmel.  

            "I am happy for you, my brother," Rúmel told him as he ran a cloth over his sword.  "Anitra is a beautiful and intelligent young Elf.  You are very lucky indeed."

            Haldir took every opportunity he could to visit with Anitra.  Usually it would be late at night when he was not on a watch.  They had decided just the other day that they should be wed to each other.  It is an old wives tail that when an Elf falls in love, it is permanent.  

            "You have been different lately," Anitra told him after sharing an arrival kiss.

            "How so?"

            She shrugged her shoulders.  "I'm not quite sure.  Its almost like your heart has been lifted of a great burden.  You seem to share smiles much more often than when I first met you."

            "That is only because of you, _my love_," Haldir replied kissing her gently.  

            Their hands explored the other as their mouths met in a gentle, yet furious, embrace.  The night was still young and they had all the time in the world to be with each other.

            It was Anitra who led the march warden into her flet, and he held her to him as if she was the most prized possession one could ever have although he was careful of her growing condition.  They both knew that this could have waited until after the wedding, but it was too late for the passion had already blossomed this night.

            Anitra didn't know what time it was when she came back to her senses and out of her dreamless sleep.  She became aware of Haldir's presence behind her, who was contently asleep with his arm around her.  However, what woke the she-Elf was a knocking on the door.

            "Haldir," she whispered while trying to turn over in his hold.  "Haldir, someone's at the door…"

            Haldir moaned slightly as he realized what she was saying.  He sighed as he got up and quickly put his leggings and under-tunic back on and made his way towards the door.

            The Elf's lazy eyes shot open at once when he saw the face of Celeborn, Lord of Lothlórien.  He immediately felt embarrassed that the wise Elf had found him in a dwelling other than his own for an obvious reason.

            "L-lord Celeborn…" Haldir tried to find his voice.  "What a surprise."

            "Haldir, forgive me for this visit during such a time at night," he seemed to have a hint of sarcasm in his voice, yet Haldir knew that he was sincere about his apology.  "But I have a favor to ask."

            "Of course, my lord," Haldir said.  He wondered what could possibly be so important that Celeborn came _here_ instead of calling Haldir to Caras Galadhon.

            "You are aware of the Fellowship of the Ring, Haldir." The Elf nodded.  "The Fellowship has broken.  The ring-bearer, Frodo Baggins, has gone forward alone.  Legolas, Aragon of Dúnedain, and the Dwarf Gimli have gone on a different route.  Their paths have brought them to King Théodén who has been forced to bring his people to Helm's Deep.  Their small city was in grave danger, and now it is in even more peril."

            Haldir listened carefully, having a terrible feeling where all of this might lead.  Celeborn went on.  "It is somewhat known that 10,000 Orcs march towards the small fortress at the base of the mountain and are due to arrive in three days."

            Haldir's mouth almost dropped.  "Ten thousand?  Are you quite sure?"

            "The number is correct.  Lord Elrond has contacted Lady Galadriel and myself and he feels that the Elves should aid the Men in their struggle.  If the Orcs win this battle, Sauron wins but another battle and becomes more powerful.

            "We have agreed to send our own people to their aid.  Haldir," he paused for a brief moment looking into the eyes of the warrior.  "I trust you the most of all the Elven warriors.  I ask you to lead our kin to Helm's Deep and be the messenger to Aragorn and the King Théodén.  However, please understand there is no guarantee what the turnout could be."

            Haldir stood there in disbelief.  Never had he thought this would have come to pass this night.  

            Finally, though, Haldir of Lórien looked into the eyes of Lord Celeborn with an expressionless face.  "I will do as you ask and lead the Elves to Helm's Deep."

            Celeborn smiled and put his hand on the other's shoulder.  "This is a great sacrifice you are committing, Haldir.  I ask that you leave tomorrow no later than high noon.  That shall give our people time to prepare.  Good night."

            Haldir watched the Lord of Lothlórien depart from the talon.  There was only one thing that he could think about now.  Would he ever see his beloved Anitra again?

            When the Elf returned inside the flet, Anitra was sitting up in bed waiting.  She knew something was going to happen and a look of deep concern rested on her face.

            "Why do your eyes follow the floor?" She asked him softly.

            Haldir didn't speak until he was next to her on the bed.  "I am to leave tomorrow."

            "Leave?  Why?  To where?" She inquired quickly.

            "Lord Celeborn has asked me to lead the Elves to Helm's Deep near the White Mountains to aid the Men that are to be attacked by ten thousand Orcs in three days."  He knew that he was doing nothing more but scaring her to death.  He couldn't deny that he was scared himself.

            "But—the wedding…our future…" 

            Haldir moved closer to her and held her face in his hands.  "Listen to me, Anitra.  I love you more than the world itself.  And I will protect you from whatever harm would be done.  It is important that I leave and help the men.  If this army of Orcs prevails, the future of Middle-earth will just fade further away."

            Anitra threw herself at him and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck.  "I can't bare to lose you."

            Haldir kissed her neck and cheek several times before saying, "I promise I will return to you."

            "Alive," she finished for him.

            He smiled.  "Alive."

            The next morning was somewhat slow and quiet.  A good deal of the Lórien Elves were preparing themselves to leave.  Once they were dressed and their quivers were filled with the sleek arrows, they said their good-byes to their families.  

            Haldir sat silently holding Anitra by the River of Anduin, his eyes shifting down to her rounded stomach every no and then.  The time was soon coming for all of the Elves that were to go to Helm's Deep.  She held onto him possessively while sitting in his hold; her arms were wrapped around his waist holding onto the fabric of the red cloak he wore over golden armor.  Next to them were his quiver of white-feathered arrows, his long bow, and his sword given to him by the Lady of Light herself.

            "Haldir," his brother Orophin called from a few feet away.  "Celeborn requests our departure."

            Anitra's head shot up and looked painfully into Haldir's blue eyes.  "I'm so scared."

            Haldir kissed her forehead.  "Do not be.  I shall be fine.  When I return we shall be married at once."

            "_I love you with all my heart_," came her respond in a whisper as she drew him into a deep kiss.

            Haldir stood up, holding Anitra's hand and then leading her to the army of Elves that waited.  He gave her one last kiss on the cheek and then turned to join his fellow warriors.  

            Elves from Rivendell had arrived and they would march together to Helm's Deep.  It would be a two-day journey if they did not stop for long rests.

            All of the Elves were clad in the golden armor similar to those worn during the Last Alliance of Elves and Men.  Elaborate helmets hid all the golden haired warriors' heads and a dark gray hooded cloak covered all of their armor.  They each held a longbow, and quivers full of arrows were strapped to their backs.

            Haldir took the stance at the front of the army where Celeborn, Galadriel, and Elrond of Rivendell stood waiting.

            "Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya," Elrond said to the entire group.  

            Celeborn and Galadriel also bestowed their luck to their kin.  "Lead them forward, Haldir," Celeborn said stepping aside so the high warden could start the procession.

            Haldir bowed slightly, his eyes quickly glancing to his left where Anitra stood trying her best to keep the tears concealed.  He smiled at her before raising his head and then shouting "Forward!" into the afternoon air.

            The army of Elves marched forward in half a dozen straight lines, and Anitra feared that she would never see his face again as he led the Elves out of Lothlórien and to the south.  

            The journey to Helm's Deep was indeed tiring, but it was very important that the get their before the Orcs did.  Haldir knew that a great deal of the Elves behind him feared the battle that lay ahead and even he had to wonder what the outcome would be.

            The morning of the third day that Celeborn himself had predicted the Orcs would arrive had come.  The Elves of Rivendell and Lothlórien were less then ten miles away.

            "_We must not stop!_" Haldir called over his shoulder.  It wasn't that he doubted them, but more of a coaxing to prepare them for what lies ahead.

            At long last, only hours before the sun was due to set, Haldir caught the first glimpse of Helm's Deep.  It was simply a small building, shaped like a miniature castle the kings of men would build, planted into the base of the mountain, almost blending in from an untrained eye.  A large stonewall stretched across the fortress, blocking the insides from any type of foreign exposure.

            Haldir knew that the tension inside would be high, and he only hoped that the people inside appreciated their coming.

            The loud footsteps from the Elves must have been a warning to the men at the large wooded doors at the end of the ramp, for they opened slowly and the Elves were able to march right in.

            The entrance of the fortress was filled with the men, women, and children that lived under the rein of King Théodén, and each seemed confused and frightened at the sudden arrival of the Elves.

            King Théodén had pushed his way through the muttering crowd and Haldir took that as a cue to step forward.  "What business do you have?" the king asked, although knowing quite well that the visitors meant no harm.

            Haldir greeted him with a hand gesture, (his hand touching over his heart and coming forward), and portrayed an emotionless face.  "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell.  An alliance once existed between Elves and Men.  Long ago we fought and died together.  We came to honour that allegiance."  

            As his message came to an end he caught sight of Aragorn, son of Arathorn, making his way to the Elves.  "Many welcomes!" He said advancing to Haldir and pulling him into an unexpected hug.

            Haldir was reluctant at first to acknowledge the friendly gesture, but finally returned the greeting.  When they parted a moment later he said, "We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."

            Haldir greeted Legolas, son of the Elven king Thranduil, and even the Dwarf Gimli who had also been apart of the Fellowship and came to Lothlórien during their quest.  Then Aragorn and Théodén pulled him aside to explain what the plan would be.

            "We shall line our forces up on the wall and wait for the Orcs to arrive.  At my command we shall attack them with everything we have," Théodén explained.

            "Who are those that fight alongside?" Haldir asked glancing around at the common folk.

            Aragorn let out a concerned sigh.  "Our forces are limited.  We are giving weapons to any grown man or boy that can hold one."

            "They shall not last a moment!" Haldir exclaimed.

            "I am well aware," Théodén snapped.  "But it is all we have.  Your coming has been a blessing indeed."

            The sun had long since set and the night sky drew darker with storm clouds.  In the very far distance only the Elves could notice the torches of fire the Orcs carried.  Even from the distance they saw that the numbers were no lie; they were definitely outnumbered.

            Rain began to pour down after a low rumble of thunder boomed overhead.  Each Elf and Man stood in straight lines across the top of the great wall, holding their weapons at their sides.  All they could do was wait and watch the monsters coming towards them.

            Aragorn gave the signal to ready their weapons, and in unison each Elf raised their bows and drew an arrow from their quivers.  

            Haldir already spotted his first victim walking towards him with a long pole in its hand.  Even with the rain pouring down on his body he kept concentration and did not blink away the drops of water.

            The massive army of Orcs stopped.  They suddenly began to growl and holler into the night while banging their long poles on the ground in a thunderous beat.  Everyone knew that they were trying to intimidate their targets; and on some it worked.

            "Wait!" Théodén called overhead from his spot on a platform while the Orcs started to advance.  

            Suddenly a lose arrow from a man went flying forward and hit an Orc in the front row.  Its comrades looked at its dead body in amazement and then they came.  All of them started running forwards to bombard the wall.

            "Wait!" Came the common voice of Théodén while Aragorn spoke the same in Elvish.

            "NOW!"

            Every person holding a bow shot their first arrow, most of them hitting their targets.  The front row of Orcs fell and the next trampled over them.

            Haldir pulled another arrow from his quiver and quickly shot it, repeating this movement as quickly has his hands would allow.

            The Orcs were not as stupid as one would think, however.  They started to bring up tall ladders they had made themselves, loaded as many warriors as they could onto each step and then pushed the ladders into the air and towards the wall.

            If possible, Elves and Men together used their strength to push the ladders away, causing the Orcs to fall to the ground.  But the ladders kept coming, along with grappling hooks they would use to climb the ropes they threw up.

            Haldir started to focus his efforts on the closest possible Orcs, but it was starting to become too much.  His arrows were almost spent and he would have to go face to face with the vicious beasts.

            Haldir saw an Orc climbing up the way directly to his left.  He knew he had one arrow left, but had no other choice but to use it.  He loaded the arrow in the bow and pulled the string back to his ear, focusing on the Orc so he would have a direct hit that would kill the opponent even before it hit the ground.

            However, the heavy sound of boots running towards him caught his ears.  Out of the corner of his eye he noticed an Orc racing towards him with a raised sword.  Not thinking about the action twice, Haldir fired his last arrow into the skull of the Orc only inches before the beast slit him down the middle.

            Having no more use of his bow, the Elf dropped the wooden weapon to the ground and quickly withdrew his long and arched sword.  Now he would finish off the Orc who would've been the receiver of the last arrow.  

            Most of the Elves now were relying on blades rather than arrows.  But it was apparent that although they were strong, the Orcs were many in numbers and were coming too fast.  

            Aragorn's voice rung through the storm of rain and Orcs giving commands to the Elves and Men.  

            Haldir was showing his years of skill and knowledge of fighting with his swift actions.  He would slit the throat of one Orc and his sword had already begun to slay yet another who was coming forward.

            Atop his platform, King Théodén watched his people and the Elves being slaughtered.  Many Orcs were falling, but it was nothing compared to the wounded and slain of the side of good.  "This is no good," he told one of his men who stood by his side.  "Aragorn!  Bring them in!  Back to the fortress!!"

            Aragorn looked up to the king with confusion, yet relief.  This was probably the best way to go and they all knew it.  However, if they retreated into the fortress, all would be trapped and at the mercy of the remaining Orcs, which was still far into the thousands.

            "Pull back to the fortress!" He yelled to the Men all around him.  Then he started speaking in the Elvish tongue.  "_Back into the keep!  Haldir, bring your people back!_"

            Haldir heard Aragorn's command and was quite surprised.  He did not understand what they would accomplish by leaving the battlefield so they could line up to die.  But an order was an order, and he was not one to disobey.

            "_Return to the keep!  All of you!  Back into the fortress keep!_"  

            As Haldir turned to tell the Elves behind him he met the force of an Orc sword cutting at his arm.  Shouting, his sword fell from his hand, which began to go numb with pain.  His free hand instinctively clutched the bleeding wound and held it tight.

            Unfortunately for the high march warden, his moment of pain would only grow worse.  He did not even hear his attacker coming.  All he sensed was the tremendous agony he felt in his back as what turned out to be an axe was driven through his flesh.

            "Haldir!" Came Aragorn's cry over the crowd of people moving back into the fortress.

            Haldir could feel his body overcome with heat and his face tingled.  For a moment he could not hear anything, but only see his kin who had fallen all around him.  He had done nothing but lead them all to their dooms.  

            Haldir barely noticed Aragorn jumping through and slashing the murderous Orc with its own axe.  Haldir's knees gave way and his body started to fall back towards the hard stone floor of the wall, but Aragorn had caught him and tried to keep him in a sitting position.

            For the first time in his life Haldir felt the urge to cry.  He had never experienced such agony as he was suffering now.  It was extraordinary how the thought of a wound was so different from the actual feeling.

            "Haldir, do not leave us now.  Hold on, Haldir!" Aragorn yelled at the fallen Elf, whose eyes had begun to close and his body became limp.

            "Help me!" the heir to the throne of Gondor called to another Elf standing nearby who was still fighting with his sword.  The Elf knelt down and was traumatized to look over his leader.  

            Aragorn worked quickly to remove Haldir's cloak and wrap it around his torso to hopefully subdue some of the bleeding the axe had created.  "Bring him into the keep and see to his wounds."

            The Elf nodded and called for another to help him lift Haldir.  The two Elves, one at each end of their leader, moved quickly down the stairs of the wall and into the fortress where others scrambled to get in.

            Two more Elves came along; one being Haldir's brother Orophin, and the four aided the wounded one to a sidewall.  

            Orophin held Haldir's trembling hand and spoke to him as the others worked together to remove the armor and tunics.  "Do not give into the pain, my brother.  Remember what waits for you back home."

            Haldir let out a small cry as the fabric of his tunic ran over the fresh wound that was bleeding uncontrollably.  Then the words his brother had spoken ran over in his head.  Anitra.  If he let himself die, she would be all alone in Lothlórien, and he would have broken his promise.  He was one to never break a promise.  

            "Its very deep," one the Elves said once Haldir's upper clothing had been removed.  

            "We have no special resources to help his healing," another said.

            "We must make the best of what we have," Orophin told them all.  "Go find bandages.  I saw a man being wrapped in some just over there."  The Elf at Haldir's side sprinted up and moved towards where the finger was pointing.

            It seemed almost like eternity for the Elf to return.  Haldir could feel his body weakening by the minute and it was becoming more and more painful to draw breaths.  "Orophin," he spoke in a whisper.  "Take care of her for me…"

            Orophin showed signs of outrage.  "How can you give up so easily?  I will not let you pass this without a fight!  You are Haldir, the high march warden of Lothlórien, one of the Lord and Lady's most trusted Elves!  You shall not let this take you!"

            Haldir could feel a hot tear streaming down his face.  How could he possibly live through this?  The axe had journeyed deep into his flesh and he was losing an enormous amount of blood.  It would not be possible to live on with such a mortal wound.

            Finally the Elf returned and they began to wrap the cloths tightly around Haldir's entire back and then one or two around his arm where the sword had come in contact.  

            One of the women came over to them with a blanket and offered to let Haldir lay down so he could rest his weary body.  They took it graciously and gently laid Haldir down on his unscathed side.  

            "How is he?" said a voice, which belonged to that of the ranger.

            "He is suffering from such a mortal wound," Orophin answered Aragorn.

            "You there, boy," the ranger called to a boy who sat alone on a rock.  "Bring this Elf some water and keep him company."  He turned back to the Elves.  "I am sorry to draw you away, but we are still in need of your help.  That boy will look after him during the time of your absence."

            They agreed and departed once the boy arrived with a canteen of water.  He knelt down at Haldir's head, which was propped up on his bloodstained tunics that were curled up into a makeshift pillow.  

            "Drink this," they boy said as he brought the canteen to Haldir's mouth.  Ever so gently did he let the liquid pour down the Elf's throat, as to not drown him.

            "Thank you," Haldir said trying to force his mouth to form a smile.

            The boy set the canteen down and then himself next to Haldir so that he could see his face.  "I have never seen an Elf before.  Today I have seen so many I shall never forget it."

            Haldir could not help but smile.  It was so strange to meet people who were in awe over his heritage.  "What is your name, young one?"

            "Kieran, son of Andoire, sir," he answered hesitantly.  "What is your name?"

            "I am Haldir of Lórien.  Where is your family?  Perhaps they aught to know you are here with me."

            Kieran's face seemed melancholy.  "My mother died bringing me into this world.  My father died just moments ago due to an Orc's sword."

            For a brief moment Haldir had forgotten about his own pain and could feel the pain of the boy's empty heart.  "I am sorry to hear that.  Have you no one else?"

            "No, sir."

            They sat in silence for a long while until Kieran looked at Haldir with curious eyes.  "May I ask you a question, Mr. Haldir?"

            "If you wish it so."

            "I have heard Elves live forever.  How long have you been living?" He seemed to have a sort of boyish smirk of curiosity.

            It hurt when Haldir's throat produced a small chuckle.  "I am 1226 years old.  Not half as old of some Elves I know."

            "Yet you are still older than I!  I am not older than 10 years!  You are lucky to be an Elf."

            Haldir thought for a moment.  He was lucky and he knew it.  Elves never suffered from sickness or died of old age.  However, the one thing that could kill an Elf was coming to Haldir.  Although he had always hoped if he were to die he would die like this, but he did not want to suffer.  On the other hand he did not want to leave the world he had known to love for the past millennium.

            "You are yet lucky as well, Kieran.  You have your youth still around you."

            "I have no chance of survival now though unless I work for it.  I have no other family or friends.  We only moved to live under King Théodén two years ago and my family was poor.  Do you have a family, Mr. Haldir?"

            "Yes.  I have two brothers and a future wife waiting for my return back in Lothlórien."

            "I bet she's really pretty," Kieran smiled.

            "She is," Haldir said and then to himself, "she is."

            Haldir spent the next hour listening to the sound of Kieran's young voice telling him of the fun he would have with his father.  It seemed he had a sister who died of a plague only last year.  The Elf felt terrible for this boy and wished there were something he could do for him, yet it seemed useless; especially in his currant state.

            For a while it seemed quiet from outside the fortress.  As far as everyone knew the battle was still underway, however it seemed as more warriors had arrived.  Many thought it to be only more Orcs, but when Rohan riders came into the keep led by the great wizard Gandalf the Gray, (or now seemed to be Gandalf the White), a great cheer filled the room.  

            Haldir saw his brother making his way towards him with a gleeful smile upon his face.  "We have won, Haldir!  Gandalf came just in time and now the sun has come up and a beautiful day is before us."

            Haldir couldn't have been happier that his kin hadn't died in vein.  And neither would he.

            "We shall be departing soon, my brother, and soon you will be home with Anitra." Orophin left to talk to Aragorn who celebrated with Legolas, the Dwarf, Théodén, and Gandalf.

            "What is your home like?" Kieran asked and then quickly apologized.  "Forgive me.  I have done nothing but bother you in such a terrible time."

            "Tis quite all right," Haldir said softly.  "You have taken my mind off the pain."  He smiled when the boy seemed much happier to hear this.  "Lothlórien is like a dream.  There is no other place in the world like it.  The trees are unique to our lands and stand hundreds of feet tall.  The leaves never fall, but turn a golden color in the winter and the ground is covered with silver and white flowers."

            "I wish I could see such a place," Kieran said just before Orophin returned.

            The Elf knelt down next to his brother and looked over to the wound.  "The bandages will have to be changed before we leave.  Do you feel up to the journey?"

            "I have no other choice.  I must return to Anitra…I promised I would return alive."

            Orophin knew that his brother was aware of the fate that quite possibly lay ahead.            

            The Elves were happy indeed to see that Haldir had made it through the night, but it was apparent that his strength was lessening quickly.  The young boy Kieran had taken it upon himself to find a blanket and sleep near Haldir, who seemed to be somewhat of a father figure in the ten-year-old's eyes.

            The sun was rising in the east and Haldir had already been awake for several hours.  The pain in his back was still immense and he did not know if the long journey home was overlookable.

            Orophin, followed by several Elves, including Legolas, Aragorn and the Dwarf, Gimli had come to Haldir's section of the fortress with a farmer leading a horse drawn wagon.

            "This kind man has given us permission to make use of his horse and wagon to bring you home," his brother said.  "Is there anything you need before we put you in it?"

            Haldir slowly shook his head, finding it hard to speak with such little strength.

            Kieran had awoken and sorrowfully watched the Elves gently lift Haldir to lie in the back of the wagon.   He gave a small smile and said goodbye to Haldir as he walked over to no one.

            Haldir was able to see the boy walk away and felt a terrible ache in his heart.  He summoned his brother and Aragorn over to him with his gaze still on the boy.

            "The boy has no one now," he told them trying to think of the words needed to persuade his question.  "Would it be such a terrible thing to ask to bring him with us?"

            "To live amongst the Elves in Lórien?" His brother asked mockingly.  "What has that wound done to you, Haldir?"

            "It has shown me the kindness and want of the boy.  He has been there for me since you placed me on the floor and has kept my mind astray from my present state."

            Aragorn watched the young boy find a seat far from others.  "Do not forget the message Lord Elrond sent with your company, Orophin."

            Orophin rethought of the alliance over in his head several times and knew that the Ranger was right.  "Very well.  Tell the boy to prepare his belongings, for we leave within the hour."

            Kieran was never happier to hear such news.  He had quickly grabbed the small bundle of clothes he had packed to come to Helm's Deep, and then climbed into the cart next to Haldir.

            The Elves set out for Lothlórien in a march, the horse-drawn wagon in the lead with Orophin holding the reins.  

            Haldir tried his best to conceal the pain he felt every time the wheels hit a bump in the path, but it jerked his body around enough to feel exactly how damaged he really was.  Kieran, however, had a deck of playing cards in his hand and was showing the Elf a few magic tricks his father had taught him.

            "Alright, guess what this card is," the boy asked showing Haldir the back of a card.

            "Seven of hearts," came the answer.  He knew he was wrong instantly when Kieran's smile only grew wider.  "You did it once again.  You are very good at this."

            "You're just untrained with magic tricks," Kieran informed him as he shuffled the cards.  "Play again?"

            It took them four very long and very stressful days to reach the borders of Lothlórien.  Haldir's wound was still bleeding, and it was an absolute miracle that he was still alive.  

            An Elf led the horse through the trees and tried to find the easiest route to take for the wagon.  It wasn't easy to say the least.

            Rúmel, who had stayed behind to continue his patrol on the borders, met them as the Elves returned from Helm's Deep.

            "Orophin, my brother, you return with a great deal less than expected," he said holding his arms for a warm embrace.

            "Yes, unfortunately the Orcs put up a very good fight.  We would not have gained victory if Gandalf the Gray had not returned with more forces."

            Rúmel glanced around the large group of Elves that were behind his brother and the wagon.  He seemed to realize that someone was missing.  "Where is Haldir?"

            Orophin's gaze grew hard and he stepped close to his brother to whisper.  "He is sleeping in the wagon.  Haldir was severely wounded by an axe to his back.  He grows weaker every day and I cannot even tell how much longer he might last.  I believe he has forced himself to live until he saw Anitra again."

            Rúmel nodded and then led the troops deeper into the woods.  They continued for another hour until they came to a clearing that supported many flets perched high into the trees.  "Can we get him up the ladder?"  
            Orophin surveyed the climb and had never looked upon it with such distaste.  "It'll be difficult.  One of us will have to carry him on our backs."

            Haldir had awakened during this time and agreed to move from his somewhat comfortable position.  Rúmel gently pulled Haldir to the end of the wagon and Haldir tried his best to move his arms around Orophin's neck to hold on.  The agony surged through his back and his arm was numb from the sudden movement, although the sword wound was starting to heal.

            It was hard work, but the Elves were able to carry Haldir to his flet and gently lay him on top of the bed.  Kieran had followed and stood in a corner while he watched the Elves.

            "We have sent word for Anitra to come here," Rúmel told his brother.

            Haldir was finding it difficult to draw breath and sweat formed all over his body.  Any slight bit of movement was like an arrow piercing his heart.  He did not know how much longer he could hold on like this.

            It wasn't long before a she-Elf's voice was heard outside of the flet and soon Anitra ran into the room with tears of joy running down her face.  Haldir's brothers asked Kieran to accompany them outside, and the two lovers were left alone.

            For a few moments there were no words to be shared.  Haldir took in Anitra's beauty with every breath and his eyelids grew heavier by the minute.  Anitra brought her hand to Haldir's face and stroked away a lock of hair that fell over his ear.

            "I'm sorry, Anitra," Haldir finally said breaking the silence with his forced speech.  "I did not intend for this to happen.  I have failed you."

            Anitra shook her head quickly as his words left his tongue.  "You have kept your promise.  I knew you would come back to me.  Now we shall be together again…"

            Haldir smiled and reached out to her.  The palm of his hand rested against her cheek and she leaned into it.  "I only wished we had more time."

            Anitra couldn't hold the rage of tears that flowed through her eyes.  "I love you Haldir.  Please hold on…"

            "I have.  I refused to give up until I saw your face one more time."  His hand wondered down her shoulder, arm, and then rested on the swell of her stomach.  "I only wish I had enough strength to see our child being born."

            Anitra knew that it was pointless to argue with him.  She knew he was going to pass into the next world, and she did not want to spend the last moments of his life telling her that she was denying the inevitable.  

            "Finding you was the best thing that has ever happened to me, Anitra.  And I am glad you came to Lothlórien.  I do not regret a moment of our time, and I hope you do not either."  He paused for a long time to catch his breath.

            "You must rest," she said taking hold of his hand.  

            "I will."  His eyes struggled to stay open.  "Come here."

            Anitra leaned forward and their lips met.  It pained her to feel his mouth barely moving and his attempts to give one last kiss were failing.  

            "_I love you, my dearest Anitra…_" was his words after their kiss departed.  His head lay back down on the pillows, and his hand became limp in her own.

            Anitra watched his lifeless face lie still on the heap of pillows.  He looked peaceful, as if he was fast asleep.  She said a prayer in her native tongue over in her head as she kissed his fingers and rested his hand on the bed.  

            She sat there for several moments gently raking her fingers though his golden hair.  Finally, the time came when her soul told her it was time to leave him.  As she pushed herself to her feet, Anitra planted one final kiss on Haldir's cheek.  She left the room without turning around.

            Outside Haldir's brother and a young human boy stood waiting.  Rúmel and Orophin knew that their beloved brother had passed when Anitra emerged in silence and a mournful expression rested upon her face.  They went into the room in silence, leaving the boy with the she-Elf.

            "You're Anitra, aren't you?" he said softly as she made her way to the railing of the balcony.

            "Yes, I am." She said giving the boy a glance.

            Kieran smiled.  "Haldir spoke of you the whole way here.  You're even prettier than he described."  This brought a small smile to Anitra's lips.  "He loved you very much."

Several years later… 

                Anitra walked outside onto the balcony of the flet and peered over the railing.  She looked around the area for any signs of movement.  However, the only movement she noticed was a Man making his way up the ladder.

            "I have brought you the fruit you asked for," Kieran said holding a sack full of freshly picked and ripe fruit.

            "Thank you, Kieran.  Set it on the table inside."  Anitra continued her search with her eyes.  "Have you seen Haldir by any chance?"

            "He's over by the river again," the eighteen-year-old called from inside.

            Anitra let out a heavy sigh as she sauntered over to the ladder and climbed down.  It didn't take her long to get to the River Anduin, which flowed through the heart of Lothlórien.  

            The area was quiet and no sign of Elven life was in sight, except for the traces of garments, which included boots, a cloak, and a small long bow, lay around a rock near the water.

            Anitra found a familiar place and sat down, knowing quite well that he would not be able to stay under the water forever.  

            After almost ten minutes of waiting, a head poked through the water gasping for air.  The Elf noticed the she-Elf sitting with a stern look upon her face and he knew that he was going to get yet another lecture for swimming down to the cavern again.            

            "Haldir, how many times must I tell you not to go in the river unless someone is with you?" Anitra gently scolded as the Elf made his way out of the water and stood before her.  His wet golden hair shinned in the afternoon sun and his blue eyes sparkled.

            "Forgive me, mother.  But I brought you something!"  He held out his hand and gave her a shining blue stone.  

            Anitra couldn't help but smile.  "Please do not disobey me again, Haldir."

            As mother and son walked home, Anitra glanced down to her son who walked with his hand in hers and the other clutched his small bow.  She chuckled lightly and said, "You are just like your father was."

            "Really?" Haldir replied anxiously.  

            "Very much so.  You're just as stubborn, and I can see your arrogance, just like he had."

            "Can we go see him?"

            Anitra sighed.  "Yes, but only for a short while.  Kieran is waiting for us back home."

            The two Elves walked hand in hand to the outskirts of Caras Galadhon, where a small memorial sight was found.  

            There were a good deal of white stones in the shapes of angels, flowers, and ancient Elves, but the one they sought was a younger stone carved into an Elven warrior clad in full armor and held a bow in its hand.  

            Haldir broke free from his mother's hold and ran to the stone and knelt down.  Although he was still very young, he could read very well and knew the excerpt on the stone by heart:

**Here lies high march warden** **Haldir of Lórien**

May it be shadows call

Will fly away 

May it be your journey on

To light the day

When the night is overcome

You may rise to find the sun

Believe and you will find your way

A promise lives within you now

            Haldir looked up to his mother with a smile.  They often came here together to pay respects to his father, who died before he was born.  He had heard of all the tales of his father's deeds, and he hung on their every word.  All who were to recall Haldir of Lórien were proud to say they knew him once and long ago, for he was a faithful and trusted Elf like one had never seen.

            That night, after Haldir was fast asleep and Kieran had returned to his own flet only next door, Anitra silently left and wondered into the woods.  Her footsteps brought her to the River of Anduin once again and there she sat watching the water shimmer in the full moonlight.  

            So many wonderful memories filled her head and she took a deep breath of the summer air.  It was like one so many years ago when she had found love and hope.  

            After a while, Anitra did what many Elves would do for pleasure.  Her voice carried only a small distance, not wanting to disturb those who slept peacefully.  She sung words she remembered reading only days after Haldir died:

_When the cold of Winter comes,_

_Starless night will cover day_

_In the veiling of the sun_

_We will walk in bitter rain_

_But in dreams_

_I still hear your name_

_And in dreams_

_We will meet again_

_When the seas and mountains fall_

_And we come, to end of days_

_In the dark I hear a call_

_Calling me there_

_I will go there_

_And back again_

            Anitra silently returned home to only to fall into a joyful sleep filled with memorable dreams of the one she would love for eternity.

aThe End b

Author's End Note:  The lyrics used at the end of this fic belong to the writers and composers of the movie: The Lord of the Rings.  I just thought they worked well for what I needed.


End file.
